


What the hell is that?

by Silkstone



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Buckets, Bulges and Nooks, Finished the game, Horn Stimulation, M/M, Meteorstuck, Movie Night, Sleepy writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-22
Updated: 2014-08-22
Packaged: 2018-02-14 07:46:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2183640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silkstone/pseuds/Silkstone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Karkat doesn't notice any of his surroundings when watching a film. Not even when being touched...?</p>
            </blockquote>





	What the hell is that?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Toastyquinn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toastyquinn/gifts).



You were already expecting to be surprised when you found out what the trolls have 'down there'. It wasn't very surprising though. After the many instances in which Dave showed you tentacle porn, you're not really grossed out or anything. In fact, you're intrigued.

You realised a while ago that you were bisexual. You noticed when you found yourself looking more at the guys than the girls in the porn films Dave sent you. Thanks to this you have found out that you're sort of a shotacon, or whatever you call it, and that Karkat is the cutest guy here. Although he is a grumpy little buggar, he is kind in his own way and he cares for everyone, including yourself. Even if he never shows it.

On occasion, Karkat likes to join you for a movie. Of course you're never alone because no one here can get a clue and leave you alone. And so you sit at the other side of the couch, the furthest away from Karkat. He doesn't care, he's too engrossed in the film than his surroundings. In fact, you could probably feel Karkat up and he wouldn't notice a thing. This is what you've been aiming for. Touch Karkat up and when the film ends, he'll have a huge boner (or whatever they call it) and hopefully, he'll want you to play with him. But that'll not happen because Jade and Jane are here as well. A big sandwich of ectobiological siblings, and then Karkat.

You and Karkat haven't spoken since the end of the game. You were kind of disappointed in that you didn't get to beat up Caliborn or English, whatever his name was. In fact the most you did was probably watch him as his body slowly got took over by Calliope. It was a wierd process involving sloppy makeouts between Calliope and Roxy to boost the Cherubs confidence. It was.... wierd and Karkat agreed. This was the first time you saw him. It was also the first and last time you had spoken to him in real life and not in chat. It was not what you were expecting from the small troll. But the game was finished and you were all (including grown up Calliope and all the dead trolls) teleported to different ship meteor things and sent to different universes. You're grateful that you're brain didn't have to be fused with all the 50 billion dead John's out there.

And here you are. A 16 year old hormonal boy on a ship with 33(?) other people who happened to be the same age and all going to your new universe. And one of them 33 people is Karkat. You're not sure how long it will take to get there and if you ask Rose she would probably tell you how long in a long string of nonsensical words. Dave, your pale bro or whatever, has told you that we have only been on this ship for about a week, even it seems like foreverrrrrrrr. But to be honest, you couldn't care less about how long it will take to get to your new universe because this time you have a potential sex friend. Oh yeah.

This week you decide to tell ONLY Karkat that you're having a movie night over chat. You tell him when to come and where (obviously your place) and you tell him not to mention this to anyone else. Of course he questions you and your only response should be because you want to touch him, but instead you tell him that it's because neither of have spoken since the end of the game. You expect a long metaphorical insult of some kind but only get an _**"OKAY DUMBASS"**_ which surprised you.

You told him to come to your room in two hours when most trolls (except Kanaya and her dancestor because they sleep at night like humans) are asleep so the majority of people on this meteor ship thing wont bother you. Even if Karkat ends sleeping half way through you'll still get to feel him up a little before and when he wakes up with his wierd tentacle thing moving around, it can be blamed on morning wood. Ha! You're a genius!

Time flies by unexpectedly and soon a little knock is heard on your door. He's finally here! You open the door and you find the small troll looking up at you in a frown like you're the last thing he wanted to see. He's holding a DVD and wearing his usual clothes. You wasn't really thinking he'd come in his P.Js. You hold the door open like a gentleman and he walks past you towards your T.V.

You plonk yourself in the middle of the couch so he has to sit next to you no matter what. But before he does that, he bends over and turns the electronics on and then proceeds to entering the disc. Great view really. He may be small but he has a round soft looking butt. But you need to stop looking otherwise he'll catch you when he turns around. You're so UNBELIVABLY horny! He turns and glares at you in confusion for a few seconds before sitting on your left.The couch can easily fit four if they are small like Jade and Jane. But if you're sat in the very middle then Karkat may be a little squashed next to you. Especially with his large ass.

You were right. He sits next to you and you can feel his leg against yours. But he doesn't complain. He doesn't talk much either. Not even when a film is on. You thought he might want to explain all the stupid romantic details that you don't understand (which is all of them). But instead he shushes anyone who dares speak. And if some one stands in front of the screen... prepared to be sat on or thrown across the room.

The film starts and Karkat is immediately entranced in the soppy rom-com. And so do you. You wait until you're at least ten minutes into the film until you start touching him. And when you do, you start off small and slowly in case he's not as interested in this one.

First, you move your leg against his and you get no reaction. Good start. Then you place your hands in your lap and slowly, very slowly move them onto his knee. If he asks you what you're doing, you could just say that you were going to pressure point him to get his attention. But he doesn't react. Again you slide you arm down. Pressing in slightly, feeling the thickness (which is not very thick) with your long fingers. Moving them down until your fingers can no longer reach round the curves. You stop when you feel the heat radiating from his crotch. You're not close to it yet but you can already feel the warmth.

You decide that maybe you should swap to your right hand and use your left one fondle a horn or his ear or something. Just before you leg go of his leg, you slide your fingers the rest of the length down and press onto his crotch. Only for a second and then switching arms. But that must have done something because Karkats hand is grasped onto your left one. You look at him and see him still gazing at the movie. It seems he hasn't really noticed but his body has. You slide your hand out of his and replace it with your right one. Turning slightly so that you can reach better. You move your arm along the back of his neck and towards his ear, pressing it lightly. It twiches in your hand with ever press. You giggle a little because it's pretty wierd as well as cute. But you've lost interest. After all you have ears too. But you don't have horns. And so you proceed to fondling his horns. You're not really sure if it's doing anything so you move to the bottom of the horn where his head is and then you get a reaction. He gasps. Quietly he gasps and looks at you in the corner of his eye in suspicion.

> Karkat: _**"What. Are you doing? In case you haven't noticed i'm trying to watch the best fucking film the universe could ever create. Or are my horns distracting you enough to not notice that i'm trying to watch it."**_

Instead of replying you slide your hand down his leg and you palm his crotch. He then answers back with a heated moan and a blush.

> Karkat: _**"John. What? Why? Ah!"**_

You dip lower and find a wet hole through the fabric of his trousers and boxers. You press, hard into the hole and rub it, still palming his bulge. His back arches and his hips roll down to press into your hand. Breathing heavier than he was two minutes ago when he watching the universes most boring film ever.

But you digress, and do it by un-doing his trouser buttons and sliding your sort of wet hand down his boxers revealing his bulge. It's red and wet and moves around grinding against his stomach. It's not as big as the tentacles you've seen but you couldn't care less. Instead of thinking about his bulge, you go about giving him a hand-job. But it looks like you're not needed because Karkat is dealing with it himself. Moving his fingers around it as it tightens around his hand. His other hand climbing down to find his nook but his clothing denying him access.

So you decide to help out a little by pulling down past his knees and over his feet along with his shoes. His socks can stay on for all you care. You toss aside the clothing and look up to see spread legs and... just... well everything. You have perfect access to all areas of Karkats crotch. You can see him fingering himself and jacking off. You can see his plump naked ass squash against the couch. Your couch. His large shirt hiding his chest and little tummy. Head thrown back with his mouth hanging wide open. Cheeks splattered with flecks of red that form a scarlet blush. Eyes closed tight but not scrunched and eyelashes draping over his cheeks. His skin starting to turn reddish from the heat of his blood. Moans errupting from him. You could cum right now if you wasn't containing it all inside your god teir trouser and underwear.

After some deciding, you end up pulling Karkats finger out of his nook. He looks down at you and looks at you like you just killed his puppy until you reach forward and lick at him. Of course he moans. He moans and you do too because not only does it taste delicious, but it makes you feel so turned on just thinking that you licking Karkat out. He starts moving his fisted hand around his bulge faster, bucking into your face to get more of your tounge down your hole. But it's not enough.

> Karkat: _**"John. Ah! Johnnnn... mmmh.... stop fucking teasing! Stick something inside!"**_
> 
> John: _ **"No need to tell me twice"**_

You grin into his nook and two fingers inside.

> Karkat: _**"Looks like i'm going to (Ah!) have to tell (fuck!) twice. It's not fu-fucking enough. Bigger!"**_

You guess neither of you can wait any longer and so you stand up and pull all your clothes off except your boxers. You also pull Karkats shirt off and he starts to finger himself again. You end up having to bat his hand away several times so you can actually put it in.

> John: _**"Karkaaaaaaaat! I'm going to put it in so stop fingering yourself. As hot as it looks i'm sort of trying not to cum before I put it in okay?"**_

He blushes a little more, if that's possible, and stops touching his nook. He also opens his legs wider. You're pretty embarrassed because Karkat has never seen your dick or any other (except Daves drawings) and so you're pretty nervous. But Karkat is probably too horny to give a fuck and will probably not even care so whatever. You pull you underwear down and hold it lean down to line yourself up. But then his legs are closed. You look up at him and see the horror in his face.

> Karkat: _**"What sort of tree mangled dick is that?!"**_

You're sort of hurt by it but you realize that he's referring to all human bulges and not just yours.

> John: _ **"This is my bulge. It's sort of like yours-"**_
> 
> Karkat: _**"How is that anything like m**_ _**ine. What the actual fuck? Is it supposed to be up and hard?"** _

He sits up stares at it. You notice that he is perfect lining with your bulge. Oh god, just him staring at it is turning him on. He reaches forward and pulls back. He then reaches forward again and pokes the tip. You groan and he jumps.

> John: _**"Karkat it's not going to bite you."**_

He curses you and then holds your member like a microphone. You can feel his breath. How hot it is. You look between his tightly closed legs and see his bulge wriggling around. He's turned on. You smile and then moan when he moves his hands. He looks up at you, watching your reaction and starts moving in the same way.

At some point he notices your pre-cum and (probably in curiosity) licks the head. Your entire body radiates in heat and you throw your head back, biting your fingers. You hear him smirk and then he does something magical. He takes you in like an abandoned cat. Slowly at first, his warm mouth surrounding you, tounge licking the underside and tip. His lips gleam in the light as you watch him take you slowly. Your member disapearing into his mouth. Then he sucks. Not too hard, but hard enough to make you press you fingers into his hair and around his horns. He moans at the contact, his legs rubbing together. The vibrations sending shivers. You decide to pull out because you don't want to cum in his mouth. He slides you out with a loud pop.

> Karkat: _**"Why did you stop?"**_

Again, you reply with not words but actions. You grab his legs and flip him up so he's laid back. You then twist him around so his head is laying on the arm rest thingy and you're kneeled in front of open legs. You grab his bulge and play with it a little watching his reactions. And then you dip towards the sweet nook, playing around the edges until Karkat complains and tells you to put your _**"gross alien bulge inside him".**_

So you do just that. But instead of going slow, you slam yourself in as hard and as fast as humanly possible. Karkat screams in pleasure gripping your shoulders and wrapping his legs around you in a tight embrace. Bringing you closer so he can feel all of you. You are pretty large, Karkat couldn't fit all of you inside his mouth, but his nook can accommodate quite a lot of you.

You pull yourself out and slam back in, listening to Karkats moans as he screams your name and begs for more. Sweat begins to form on both your bodies as you slide together, chests pressed in a tight lock. You slide your hands down to Karkats inner thighs and push them open wider. You then reach behind Karkat, get two hands full of juicy ass and push into him until your all the way inside.

Karkats arms pull on your neck and into a sloppy first kiss full of moans and heavy breathing. He bites your lower lip gently to get your attention which is lost in pleasure.

> Karkat: _**"Bucket!! Gunna.....!"**_

His back arches beautifully into the pillows. Quick! Bucket! You fumble through your siladex and then you pull out a bucket one second too late. Red genetic material starts flowing onto the couch before it's replaced with a pail. Karkat moaning your name into the pillows, back still arched. You still pull in and out of him to finish yourself off. Leaning forwards and kissing Karkats chest. Leaving marks on him, all over him, so everyone can see.

When he finally stops leaking everywhere, you've already cum inside of him. He lays on the couch breathing heavily with you plonked on top of him. Breathing into his chest. When you've both finished using all the oxygen on the metoer ship thing, you head for the showers and clean up. The bucket is nowhere to be seen and Karkat refuses to tell you where it is.

When you return back to the room you find that you have the films title screen song stuck in your head and Karkat informes you that it's been playing for about half an hour over and over again. Which makes sense.

The next day when everyone is up and in the lounge to have some fun, you over hear Terezi and Dave asking about his love bites. His only reply is a long sentence full of _**"fuck you"**_ s. You giggle to yourself and continue talking to Rose about games and other random crap when suddenly the little troll stood behind you swearing at Dave and Terezi reaches for your hand. You hold his tiny little hand in your own, a blush growing on your face and your heart fluttering a little. What you don't know is that the other is having the same love ridden reaction. 

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo tired. Sooooo many spelling mistakes.


End file.
